Lunar vs Illusion
by AnimalCops
Summary: Saix has taken those insults for the last time, and he's ready to get rid of them for good. Can he win? --Fight, Saix and Zexion-- --Based off an RP, so one OC 'Pheo'--


I stand, calmly as Zexion clutches that precious book of his to his chest. Dead weight. I don't need to carry a book, I don't need anything extra. I have the moon. The moon only gives me power, no dead weight. The only weight I carry is my weapon.

I bring forth my Claymore and grin, showing my fangs. I call out to the moon for protection, like I always do before a fight, "Moon! Shine down! Give me strength!"

Zexion scoffed at me. He crossed his arms over his book and smirked, "I feel sorry for you... needing the moon for power while I have my book, something that can never fade... Good luck anyway."

I scoff at him and crouch, prepared to fight, "The moon is out, and she is in full form. She holds my power and is feeding me strength." I let out a low chuckle, "Now, are you going to make the first move, or am I?"

I saw the smirk cross his features and he stuck out his fist. "Allow me." He opens his hand up and sends a bolt of dark shadows at me. They hit me in the chest, and I fall back. Not to be one to give up so easily, I jumped to my feet and pounced at him. My claws gripped his shoulders and held him down, I pulled one hand away and drew a thin line from his collar bone, up his neck with a claw.

I growl again, baring my teeth, "Do you feel it, the moon's power?"

Zexion brings his hand down on the ground and smirked, "What I feel is the presence of you losing." He opens a dark portal under himself and falls through it, closing it before I can fall in. I stand, up and look around for him. I hear the portal open behind me and have no chance to turn before I feel an unholy burning on my back.

I cry out in pain, falling forward, catching myself on my hands and knees. With the moon's power, the pain fades fast, and I chuckle, "Very good, Zexion..." I sneer, " But you haven't learned the true extent of the moon's power."

He comes in front of me and I gaze up at him, blue hair falling in my eyes. He smirks and looks down at me, "Oh, really?"

"Really." I growled out and brought up my Claymore, swinging it down hard on Zexion's back. He fell to the ground without a noise. Dumb emo, probably liked the pain it brought.

"Good one, Wolf-Boy, but this isn't over..." He taunted, climbing to his feet. He created clones, nine more Schemers surrounded me. They all spoke at once, "Which one is the real me? Hmm... guess it's for you to decide before time runs up. You've got ten seconds...choose wisely..."

I tried to buy myself some time, tried to bring the real Zexion out, "Oh, and what happened if I choose wrong, you stupid little emo?" I ended my statement with a howl.

They smirked, "Trying to talk your way out? How cute... only a few seconds left..."

I roared, the moon cast power into me, she rose me into the stars, feeding me strength. I swipe my arms out, roaring into the sky. Mother Moon, my Kingdom Hearts, uses her power and brings her light forth, fading all of the clones. I knew, knew that the attack would waste my energy. I fell to the ground, on hands and knees, power fading away from my body.

Zexion raised himself off the ground, where he was knocked down from my attack. He 'tsk'ed at me and shok his head, "Silly Wolf-Man, using all your energy on just one spell. As for me, I prefer to conserve it and use it on the final blow!" A spiral of fire appeared behind him, "Now who's the little one, eh Saix?"

Before I could blink, the fire was coming at me, burning me.I let out an agonoized scream, the fire was killing me, but at the same time... it wasn't... Zexion was holding back, making sure I didn't die. My body felt as if it might split in two from all of the agony, and as soon as it came... the fire left.

I fell to the ground and picked myself up, struggling to stay standing. "It's not... It's not over yet..."

The fire swept at me again, and I cried out. He smirked, "Oh, really?"

The searing pain mixed with anger and rage. "Enough!" I swiped my arm to the side, in Zexion's direction. A blinding wave of light flew out at him, making the Schemer stumble back and lose focus on his spell.

"Do you give up yet?"

I barked out a laugh, "To you? Not yet." I brought a group of my Berserker Nobodies to my side, ordering them with two words, and two words alone. "Get him."

The charged for the Schemer, swarming him on all directions. But Zexion used a spell and brought himself into the air. He swept his hands over my Berserkers and turned them into icy sculptures.

Zexion grinned at me, and he walked towards me, until I backed up into a tree, "Aw, that's too bad, I really didn't wanna see you humiliate yourself like this... but your choice has been made so I'll oblige." He cast his hand out again and froze me there. "Now, Saix, what to do, what to do?"

I bared my fangs as he approched me, pacing in front of my frozen form. I bit at the air in front of him, growling low in my throat. "Release me! Let me go this moment!" I looked towards the sky and let out a howl to the skies.

Zexion laughed, "Like I'd do that. Honestly, I thought you knew me better. Ah well, let us continue." He sent another wave of shadow at me again, I roared into the sky. The ice over my chest cracks a little as the spell hits me. I feel my power leaving my body, I hung my head in shame, putting my chin to my chest, "I... misjudged you..."

"Glad you see it my way." Zexion smirked and melted the ice on my body. I feel to the ground, on my hands and knees. My chest moved rapidly and shaky, and I was panting. "Now, what do we say when we lose?"

I just glared at him.

Pheo jumped down from where he was watching the battle and put his blade to my throat, "You are worthless! If you could't break his ice, you'll never beat me!"

I closed my eyes, the steel against my throat was cool on the burns that Zexion caused. Fear coursed through my veins. "P-please... no... Don't do this..."

Pheo kicked my side and I fell to my stomach, he sneered at me, "Some Berserker... You were afraid to kill C! I'd be more afraid she would kill you."

I snarl, "I wouldn't DARE hurt her! I am to look after her, not injure her!"

"Like you could even do that." Pheo sneered, "You couldn't hurt Zexion either."

"Zexion has more power... he's... he's stronger... he's of higher rank..."

I growled, and brought myself to my hands and knees and snarled. I lost. I lost to a higher rank, I lost to ZEXION!

Superior would be ashamed of me....


End file.
